coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5609 (22nd October 2003)
Plot After spotting Claire in a dressing gown, Norris excitedly tells Rita that Claire has obviously spent the night at Ashley's house. Peter has spent a restless night and a supportive Ken agrees to accompany him to the police station to hear the CPS's verdict. Shelley agrees with Sunita and Bev that she wants Peter punished, but says she doesn't feel as strongly as Lucy does. Ciaran notes her discomfort. Tracy comes on to a disinterested Steve. Fred returns from Scotland and is quickly filled in on the gossip by Norris. He's pleased at the thought of Ashley and Claire together, but later realises that nothing has gone on. Maya is proving elusive and is giving Dev the run-around. Les and Lulu arrange another early evening rendezvous. In a panic to get back before his 7.00pm curfew, and unable to explain his hurry to Lulu, he leaves a trainer behind. His feet are ruined after walking home in his socks, but he's officially in love. Katy and Angela eat at the flat, where they enjoy each other's company. Lucy comes to the Rovers, excited at the prospect of hearing the CPS's verdict. Peter comes in to tell Shelley that the CPS is not going to prosecute because the offence was short-lived. Lucy is aghast to hear that he's going to get away with a caution. She can't believe that they let him off, especially after Shelley's statement. Cast Regular cast *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Lulu - Wendi Peters *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt Guest cast *DS Dunne - Gavin Abbott *Jules Suffolk - Richard Eton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cilla Brown's flat - Bedroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucy and Shelley receive a shock as Peter faces judgement day; Fred hopes that Claire is Ashley's Miss Right; and Lulu is less than impressed by Les's vanishing act. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,920,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott (about his trip to Scotland): "You've never seen higher quality slaughterhouses... cleaner than most homes. I'm taking our Joshua when he gets bigger." Category:2003 episodes